


kagehina???

by BigGaySpaceDad



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, M/M, Smut, Swearing, Underage Sex, i found this on my computer and i didnt write it, its like 20 words, they are only 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigGaySpaceDad/pseuds/BigGaySpaceDad
Summary: I found this deep in the text files of my computer when I was going through and cleaning it out.I Didn't Write This!! I just found it and I am going to share!!The grammar was so bad and it was hurting me so bad so I edited it, its still bad but not as much as it was.there is only going to be 2 chapters because that's all I found.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 9
Kudos: 159





	1. Chapter 1

Karasuno high has been preparing for a practice match up against another school. Sawamura has been training the team like mad.

“Ouch!”

“Keep your eye on the ball shortie.”

“Shut up asshole, geez you are so bossy no wonder your nickname was king of the courts.”

“Don't call me that sleazeball, for someone who can't hit a simple serve. You sure to talk high and mighty.”

“Look I will definitely hit it this time.”

“That's what you said 4 serves ago.”

“C’mon 1 more serve please.”

“fine but if you don't hit this I won't serve for you anymore.”

“Oh seriously fine.”

Kageyama serves the ball and Hinata runs up and hits it with all his power towards the ground on the opponent's court. It makes and Hinata lands with a massive yell of happiness.

“YAS!! Did you see that Kageyama I did it!”

“If only you did it earlier my arm wouldn’t hurt.”

“Oh shut up I'm sorry ok.”

“Ok well the class is gonna start soon let's go shorty.”

“Stop calling me shorty it's not my fault this stupid body can't grow.”

“Yeah yeah.”

Hinata and Kageyama head off to class and the bell rings. Hinata is sitting with his friends when the new hot transfer student heads over and asks Hinata for directions to the canteen.

“Um excuse would you mind telling me where the canteen is.”

“Oh sure but may I ask what's your name just so that I don't feel awkward.”

“My name is Mariko Higashiyama, what's yours?”

“Names Hinata shoyo well I'm not good at explaining directions how bout I show you.”

Just as Hinata and Mariko leave the classroom Hinata looks back and sees his friends supporting him even though he wasn't even thinking about it like that. Hinata and Mariko head to the canteen together and just after they pass the boy's bathroom Kageyama exits. He sees Hinata with the transfer student laughing and for some reason, something starts tugging at his chest.

_ ‘why am I upset what are these feelings’ _

Kageyama decides to go and join them. But make sure it looks like a coincidence. So Kageyama slowly walks past Hinata and Hinata notices and calls out to him.

"Yo Kageyama"

"Oh shorty didn't notice ya, probably cause your so short"  _ 'dammit I didn't mean to say that, why can't I be nicer' _

"Really, you're still going on about my height, jeez, anyway I want to introduce you to Mariko. Mariko meets Kageyama, Kageyama meets Mariko."

"Hi" _ ‘god he looks obnoxious’ _

“Yo” _ ‘she looks ugly’ _

As those thoughts go swirling around in both of their heads they intensely stare at each other and Hinata starts feeling quite uncomfortable so he decides to break the awkwardness by telling Mariko how Kageyama and he know each other.

“Me and Kageyama met in a middle school volleyball match and then we ended up being in the same team in high school.”

“Oh cool well I gotta get going u can go back without me if you want Hinata, it was a pleasure meeting you Kaiyama.”

“Uh, it's Kageyama, dah.”

“Well she was nice huh Kageyama, what do you think? Is she your type?”

“Yep she has the amount of sass I'm into”  _ ‘dammit no that's not what I meant’ _

“Oh” 

When Kageyama says that Hinata immediately feels this pain in his chest and suddenly wants to leave.

“Oh sorry I got to go Kageyama, see ya.”

  
  


Hinata runs off to the bathroom and locks the cubicle and leans on the door slowly sinking towards the ground.

_ ‘What the hell is wrong with you, why are you so upset there nothing to be upset about. It's nothing to take a deep breath. Ok now let's get back to class.’ _

The school bell rings and it’s time for volleyball practice, as Hinata heads towards the gym he secretly spots Kageyama and Mariko talking. He quickly runs behind a wall to not get seen, but he still has a perfect line of sight.

(why the fuck is i hiding and why does it hurt so much, no no no stop shake it off.) (shakes head) Hinata then starts making his way back towards the gym. He opens the door and sees that Kageyama wasn't there yet.

“So you finally decided to join us, Hinata, it took you long enough.”

“Sorry captain, I forgot,” ‘ _ hope he doesn't notice I'm lying.’ _

Kageyama walks in.

“And why are you late Kageyama?”

“Sorry captain I had something to do.”

“Geez with you and Hinata being late I'm not even sure we will be ready for the practice match let alone the tournament..”

Kageyama looks at Hinata as if he just saw a ghost.

_ ‘Hinata has never been late and is always excited for practice. Why is he late?’ _

Kageyama looks at Hinata curiously but when Hinata notices that he's being stared at he immediately turns away. Kageyama knew that something was up after that and it frustrated Kageyama. Kageyama walks up to Hinata.

“Shortie let's hurry up and start practicing.”

“Uh sorry I promised I would practice with Tanaka.”

Hinata walks over to Tanaka.

“Little man what's up thought you were practicing with Kageyama.”

“No, I said I would practice with you Tanaka.”

“I don't remember you saying that.”

“Look let's just practice together.”

“Sure little man.”

Kageyama overhears the conversation and starts getting pissed.

_ ‘why the fuck is he ignoring me and why is he practicing with Tanaka?’ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This physically gurt me to edit bc there's a small sexy time scene, and knowing I didn't write it makes it worse to read.

Hinata had kept ignoring Kageyama and Kageyama was starting to lose control. So he waited until volleyball finished and then asked while Hinata was changing why Hinata was avoiding him.

“Ok seriously why are you avoiding me?”

“I don't know what you're talking about.”

“Don't play dumb with me.”

Hinata quickly tries to exit but Kageyama blocks him off. Kageyama leans in and just as Hinata thinks he's gonna be punched he feels long arms around him. It takes him a while to realize that Kageyama was hugging him. Hinata’s face turns bright red and he tries to push away but Kageyama is too strong. Just as he tries to pull away again, Kageyama says something.

“Why do you have to hurt me like this?”

“What are you talking about?”

“You still don't get it?”

Kageyama loosens his grip and looks down then within seconds his lips and Hinata’s are locked. It takes a few seconds to take in what’s happening. And then reality hits him.

_ ‘Oh god, Kageyama is kissing me. Why? No stop. _ ’

Hinata wants to pull away but it just feels too good for him so instead, he starts kissing Kageyama. Kageyama is shocked but never pulls away. After a while of kissing, Kageyama's hand starts making his way up Hinata’s t-shirt while the other is making its way down Hinata's shorts. A shock travels up Hinata’s spine and reacts by punching Kageyama. Kageyama responds to Hinata with a sad look.

“So you don't feel the same way?”

“No, I-”

“No, it's alright I shouldn't have hoped for something that wouldn't have happened.”

“No, wait-”

“Just forget this happened.”

Kageyama left without letting Hinata explain.

_ ‘Forget it happened huh? But it can't, I just can't.’ _

Hinata runs out and chases after Kageyama. He exits the building and sees Kageyama running towards him and embraces his muscular back with a hug.

“I never said I didn’t like you, I just, we-we-well I was just really surprised. Cause y’know I actually really like you. I was also really nervous cause I thought you would be disgusted in me.”

“What do you mean.”

“Y’know that thing that happens to guys when they get excited.”

As Hinata tries to explain, his face starts turning as red as a tomato. Luckily he was hugging Kageyama's back so his face was covered. That is until Kageyama turns and pulls Hinata closer to him, hugging him with all his might. The slowly Hinata and Kageyama move into a slow and passionate kiss, the kisses continue for a few minutes.

“Haah.” he pants out.

Kageyama suddenly realizes that standing in front of the school kissing isn't such a good idea and so he asks if Hinata wants to continue this at his house. Hinata shakes his head agreeing. So they start making their way to Kageyama's house and as soon as they enter Kageyama pushes Hinata against the bed kissing him non stop. Hinata starts feeling something hard against his leg and realizes that Kageyama is hard. So he starts touching Kageyama and Kageyama reacts with a sudden noise.

“Aaahhhh” he pants

After that Kageyama and Hinata slowly but surely have their first sex. It's morning and Kageyama wakes up with a massive smile, while Hinata wakes up and looks like he had just been hit by a train.

_ ‘Is it supposed to hurt so? much I mean my back is killing me.’ _

As Hinata tries to get up his legs crumble beneath him, Kageyama is right next to him and supports him. Suddenly he can feel this heated stare and looks down, he sees Hinata staring at him coldly.

“Did you really have to be so rough I mean really?.”

“Sorry I kinda lost control.”  _ ‘his face was too cute to go slow but I don't want to tell him that.’ _

“Well next be more careful of my care.”

“Next time.” 

Kageyama says as he starts to smile.

“Look just help into some clothes.” 

“Yes.”

“How about you just stay here until tomorrow, I mean it's not like we have school, and considering it's the weekend we can have some fun.”

Hayata stares at Kageyama as if concerned about what fun Kageyama is talking about.


End file.
